Stuck
by meg127
Summary: "Let me out of here!" Dante yelled. All he heard from the other side of the door was his brother laughing.


**Stuck**

The sound of construction woke him. It was still early in the morning and he had a late night. He was not in the mood. Dante rolled out of bed and stumbled over to the window to see what was going on. He tried to open the window to yell at whoever was making the noise, but the window was stuck. "Damn it, not again!" he sighed and went to put pants on.

The noise only got louder as he went downstairs. "What is going on?" he tried to open the front door but it wouldn't budge. "What the?" he slammed against it. Nothing. He tried running at it and kicking. Nothing. Out of annoyance he grabbed his sword and started hacking away at the door. Nothing. He even fired several rounds at it. Nothing. The noise from outside stopped and he heard a laughter he knew all to well coming from the other side of the door. "Vergil! Open the door." Dante yelled. All he heard was more laughing. Dante banged on the door. "Open up! What did you do?"

"I sealed it with magic. The windows to."

"Son of a-" Dante started as he pounded the window with his fist. "Alright you had your fun. Open up."

"No."

"Why not?"

Vergil didn't respond. Dante could hear him walking away. "Well shit. What do I do know?" he sat down at his desk. He looked at the phone and decided to order a pizza.

He paced back forth until it arrived. There was a knock on the door and Dante called out. "It's open!" The deliveryman jiggled the handle. The door wouldn't open. "Damn it!" Dante yelled. He went over to the door. "Can you just slide it under the door?"

"No."

"Well what if I gave you the money first?"

"Well alright."

Dante slid the money under the door and he heard the man trying to fit the box under the crack.

"The box is to big."

"Hold on!" Dante called. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pan. He slid it under the door. Put the pizza on the pan and slid it under. He could only imagine how insane he must have sounded. He heard the man sigh as he put the pizza on the pan and started to slide it under. "Easy." Dante whispered. "Easy. YES!" He picked up the pan and put it on his desk. "I guess the joke is on Vergil. He locked me in, but I still have my pizza. Wait a minute. Hey! I ordered this with meatballs."

He stormed over to the door and tried to open it. "Ah, damn it!" he looked out the window and saw that the pizza man had already left. "Well great." he sat back down and slammed his feet on top of the desk. He took a slice of pizza and ate it anyway. "Now what?" he looked at the phone and dialed the only person that could help him.

"What, Dante? I'm busy."

"Trish!" Dante yelled. "Can you come over? Vergil locked me in."

"You're locked in?"

"Yeah!"

"So you can't leave your shop? You're stuck there?"

"Yeah."

"This is the greatest day of my life!"

"What?" Dante couldn't believe it.

Trish started laughing and then hung up. Dante stared at the phone for a few seconds before calling the other only person that could help him.

"Hello?"

"Nero! Are you busy?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well do you want to come over?"

"No."

"I got pizza."

"So?"

"Look, Nero, I need your help! Vergil put a weird spell on the door and it won't open."

"So you're locked out?"

"No. I'm locked _in."_

"So you can't leave your shop? Really? Alright!"

"You have got to be kidding!" Dante yelled as he heard Nero cheering. He hung up and dialed the last only person that could help him.

"Do you have my money?"

"No." Dante thought for a second. "Well actually yes I do. It's here. You wanna come over and get it, Lady?"

"No. I don't have time. Can you bring it to me?"

"Will you just come over!"

"Alright fine." Lady hung up and Dante made a sigh of relief. "Good. She'll be here any minute.

_Three hours later_

"What took you so long?" Dante yelled through the door to Lady when she finally arrived.

"What's the hurry?" Lady asked as she tried to open the door. "It's locked."

"I know it is."

"Can you open it?"

"No. Vergil sealed it."

"So you can't get out?"

"Nope."

"So slide my money under the do- Wait a minute. You don't have it do you? You just said that to get me over here."

"Yup." Dante started laughing, but stopped when he heard her walking away. "Hey!" he called. "Oh come on, please! Damn it." Dante rubbed his forehead. He had had enough. He grabbed Rebellion and went upstairs. He started punching the ceiling with his sword. Eventually he broke through to climb out. He jumped and grabbed the ceiling, dragging himself to the roof. "I hope it doesn't rain." he prayed as he climbed down to the ground. "I need a strawberry sundae." he muttered and stormed off."

Later that day he returned only to be reminded that the door was stick sealed. "Ah damn it!" Dante yelled as he looked up at the roof. He wasn't in the mood to climb. As if his day couldn't get any worse it started raining.


End file.
